Only You
by Kartemis
Summary: Su esencia de mujer quedó enriquecida y en su corazón grabo con el fuego de su amor.Un Simple Mensaje cambio para Siempre la vida de la joven Higurashi. Shoujo Ai. OneShot.Kik&Kag REVIEWW!


**Only You**

_**El amor es un alquimista.**_

_**Un enamorado es quien, habiendo encontrado un trozo de carbón,**_

_**Lo trata como si fuera un brillante. **_

Por: Stahl "_El Mensaje"_

Las inclemencias del tiempo apenas si habían causado estragos en el Tokio moderno y Austero que a veces parecía, algunos copos de nieve amenazaban así como alegraban a la agobiada y soñadora sociedad nipona, Que simplemente con cada acontecimiento de la madre naturaleza la usaban para aprender un poco mas de ella y llevarla al empleo de sus acciones.

Entre tanto en la biblioteca central de la ciudad más poderosa del mundo , el mensaje de un celular de los millones que había en esos momentos, causo estragos en la joven que jamás pensó ver su suerte en aquel instante, ni tampoco el rumbo tan diferente así como su comportamiento se trasformarían en menos de un suspiro.

_Espero no molestarte_

_Quisiera verte, ahora que estoy temporalmente en el país_

_Te espero en el templo Higurashi_

_Kaggy _

Al terminar de leer aquel mensaje inesperado , el corazón de la joven de cabello azabache, se colapso, nadie excepto una persona se sabia ese sobrenombre que hasta ahora para una edad madura que tenia Kagome le era ridículo. Su compañero de trabajo se le quedo viendo extrañadísimo por aquella actitud que había tomado la joven .

.- Sucede Algo Kagome ...-.

Apenas si Kagome capto voz lejana del joven, quien pronuncio su nombre de nueva cuenta, fue entonces cuando ella lo miro

Kagome :.- Nada de Cuidado Joven InuYasha... Gomene!-.

Con eso Ultimo El joven de oros dorados supo a lo que se refería su compañera de clases en la universidad, y sin remedio alguno refunfuño por el comportamiento tan extraño pero cotidiano de la joven. Ya que por mas que ella pareciera la persona más extrovertida y abierta al mundo, siempre en aquella mirada marrona escondía un fabuloso como torturante secreto.

InuYasha: De que hablas Señorita acaso pretendes dejarme en medio de una gran investigación

Kagome: Prometo Volver Pronto, es que recibí el mensaje de algo importante que requiere inevitablemente mi presencia.

InuYasha no tuvo otra opción que mirar con resignación como Kagome con mucha torpeza guardaba sus cosas , aunque sus pensamientos ya sabían de una cosa que si era segura, . - "Ella no volverá"-. Y despidiéndose con la Mano una de las ultimas herederas Higurashi se desaparecía entre la gente en la colosal Biblioteca de Tokio.

Mientras Corría en busca de un Taxi, Kagome recordaba que solo "ella" era capaz de llamarle así en tono de burla, hacia tiempo que no la había visto, Claro que era para emocionarse , pero de ese ¿modo, La verdad le resultaba extraño pero no importaba Kagome lo que mas deseaba era ver aquella persona especial.

Que buen regalo por adelantado tenia para esta Navidad.

**When I remember back far, far  
The future was forever shining  
Below the pretty blue sky  
We were only frightened a little**

**.-- ----------------**

"_Quien Era"_

Sin arrepentirse siquiera como había terminado de escribir el mensaje , la mujer checo la hora de su reloj de pulsera, y sin estar inquieta o algo , ella simplemente guardo en su lugar en su fatídica espera.

.- Tanto tiempo... tanto...-.

Una joven de estatura alta , miraba con atención como con el regocijo del viento , las ramas y las escasas hojas , bailaban unas entre otras. Sus vestimentas eran elegantes, mientras que dos largos caireles caían en cada extremo de su rostro.

.- Y todo vuelve a su lugar de origen ...-.

La joven de piel albina se levanto de inmediato de su asiento al ver a una sacerdotisa de mayor rango a lo que una vez fue ella, por ello con reverencia saludo aquella mujer de ya madura edad, que entre los surcos de su rostro podía leerse los años de experiencia y sabiduría que traía consigo

.- Superiora Kaede...-.

Kaede: Que Bueno verte Kikyou

A pesar de la expresión dura de la anciana , sus ojos se entrecerraron de manera dulce ante la mujer que también le sonreía discretamente a la superiora.

Kikyou: Lo mismo digo Kaede sama

Kaede: La esperas verdad

This window is stained with sorely missed colors 

Kikyou con mucho disimulo meneo la cabeza en señal de que si, aun así la anciana la siguió mirando y sin decir nada la dejo sola, pues ella no era de muchas palabras, y así desapareció dentro del recinto dejando a la mujer deleitándose con el ambiente tan tranquilo, y misterioso que guardaba aquel templo, Sobretodo aquel árbol de colosal Tamaño llamado Goshinboku , que con solo tocarlo Kikyou sentía como su corazón se purificaba.

Pues aun no olvidaba sus orígenes, no olvidaba quien era , pero lo que si había olvidado que para todo eso recordara tenia primero acordarse a quien en realidad necesitaba.

Y con la mirada casi perdida que siempre tenia pronuncio su dulce nombre

Kikyou: Kagome...

Que pensándolo bien hasta ahora había tenido el suficiente valor para verla, Pues quería y deseaba verla, aunque fuese solo eso, el corazón de cristal de la joven se conformaba solo con ello. Pues también durante los años en que había estado fuera de su país, había aprendido a también congelar sus instintos.

Para si actuar con más Cautela...

**.-- ----------------**

**If I keep on looking forward  
Will I meet you again?  
Because the future really continues on forever  
Underneath a large sign  
I want to watch time change**

"_Reencuentro"_

Después de bajarse del taxi , que gracias a Kami de puro milagro había encontrado uno desocupado por las compras de pánico para las fiestas de Navidad, Kagome sintió un vértigo espantoso en su estomago, casi , casi tenia ganas de vomitar por aquellas sensaciones tan apasionadas, fuertes y bruscas.

Pero apretó duramente los puños y desoí subir los escalones que eran centenares de aquel templo, mas bien su templo.

Kagome: ¿Demo por que sigo nerviosa?. Simplemente es un reencuentro con una vieja amiga y ya...

Aun así con cara de fastidio esa respuesta que se había dado así misma no la convencía ni un sola silaba, Y ese .-"Y ya"-. No era mas que la entrada a la gran continuación que era en realidad el argumento que su corazón quería dictaminar.

Y cada vez la distancia se acortaba mas y mas , y cuando por fin subió, paro en seco sus pasos, mientras que miro no muy lejos y se encontró con la figura de aquella mujer quien tocaba con la palma de su mano al árbol Goshinboku

Kagome: Kikyou...

Tartamudeo con cierta torpeza aquel nombre, sacado de las mas sublimes flores de aquel Tokio, Ese Tokio Místico y esplendoroso . Su nombre... Que ironía era.

Kikyou la miro perpleja aun conservaba ese carmín natural entre sus mejillas, No importaba solamente sonrió tímida y discretamente a su compañera. Ese aire infantil que siempre busco lo encontraba todo en ella. No necesitaba mas.

Kagome se acerco un poco para verla mejor .

Kikyou sencillamente se mantuvo quieta, pues su cuerpo no reacciono.

Cuando por fin se miraron las caras, ninguna de ellas hablo, Kagome tenia el rostro tranquilo, pero con un dejo de melancolía. Kikyou sencillamente seguía con esa facción fría y calculadora, pero con esa mirada tan penetrante que casi quemaba.

Kikyou: Cuanto tiempo sin verte

Kagome: Han pasado 6 años...

Sus frases eran cortas, que ninguna de las dos sabia por donde comenzar, No hubo siquiera una abrazo , a pesar de que Kagome se estuviese conteniendo de una manera que jamás lo había hecho, quizás por lo nervios de tener enfrente a esa persona que por medio de las palabras despertó y cambio la vida una de la otra. Por lo tanto las dos volvieron a tomar asiento , todavía no sabían como empezar.

Kagome: Etto... Y dime ¿ Que te trae por aquí?

Como siempre Higurashi era la que rompía el hielo con sus preguntas sin sentido, y de las mas cotidianas que podía formular, mientras que Kikyou tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Kikyou: Simplemente quería...

Guardo silencio por unos instantes, sus palabras pararon , pero aun así el miedo y esa fría sombra la acobardaron para continuar con lo que en realidad quería decir, quería transmitir

Kikyou: Es decir solo vengo de paso

Kagome: ¿Cómo que de paso?

Con Mucho temor te había atrevido a preguntar, Entonces No se que daría a vivir aquí?, esa pregunta perturbo a Kagome, que se veía el desanimo con la que había recibido la noticia.

Kikyou: Si es que solo es por el trabajo que me trajo hasta aquí

Kagome: Ya veo. ¿Y te ha ido bien en el extranjero?

Kikyou: Si , eso creo

El nerviosismo entre ellas estaba a flor de piel , ninguna de las dos dejo de sentir aquello que era tan intenso hacia años. Pero la forma en que se habían separado había dejado demasiados cabos sueltos entre ellas.

Kikyou: ¿ Y todavía no has terminado la universidad?

Kagome: Oh!, Solo me falta un semestre, de hecho cuando me mandaste ese mensaje, estaba con Taisho InuYasha haciendo una investigación

Aquello ultimo no le había parecido a Kikyou, se le había hecho una insolencia por parte de ella el actuar de esa manera, Además por que se sentía incomoda con tan solo escuchar de que ella estaba a lado de otra persona, ¿Acaso estaba celosa?.

**Towards the people, the places  
I will never see again  
I open this window**

Kikyou: Siento haberte interrumpido...

Kagome: No, no. Además supe que eras tu

Entre risas por parte de la chica , esta se sonrojo y agacho un poco la mirada que estaba tan avergonzada y tímida ante una presencia como la de Kikyou. Y más por que sus manos sencillamente con tan solo un roce, Kagome se sentía anonadada con ella.

Kikyou: Entiendo.

"El Espejo" 

Las dos se quedaron hablando de cosas sin sentido alguno, Kikyou como extrañaba esa parte de Kagome que siempre nunca paraba de hablar , eso la llenaba de vitalidad y por ratos esporádicos de recuerdos amenos. Sin embargo todavía recordaba como en verdad le había dolido dejar a esa persona especial que siempre se esmeraba por entretenerla, por sacarle alguna risita sincera.

Todavía esos recuerdos a Kikyou la atormentaban, no debió irse, no debió hacerlo, no sin ella...

_En esos tiempos Sakurada Kikyou se le conocía como la chica mas frívola del Instituto, Y en verdad lo era . Con todos menos con una persona que era torpe para gusto de la gran mayoría que Rodeaba a Kikyou , Y ella se trataba Higurashi Kagome, La dulzura y candidez andando. Pero lo que nadie sabia o más bien casi nadie era que Ambas provenían de las familias mas antiguas y que por lo consiguiente tenían que ser al menos las guardianas temporales del Templo Higurashi, ya que ambas Familias habían prometido proteger el recinto_

_Ya casi se acercaba fin de año y por lo tanto el fin de su etapa escolar, Mientras que Ambas planeaban que carrera elegirían para entrar a la universidad. Tanto que habían visitado lugares inhóspitos para ellas. Pero desgraciadamente un día después de la escuela todo cambio rotundamente._

_Kikyou: Kagome..._

_Kagome: ¿Sucede algo Kikyou?_

_Kikyou: Te parece si vamos a tomar un café_

_Kagome sin protesta alguna acompaño a su mejor amiga al dicho lugar, Kikyou se veía más seria de lo normal pero aun así Kagome guardo tranquilidad , aunque algo le daba mal espina a su corazón._

_Kikyou: Mi madre quiere que me vaya a estudiar en el extranjero_

_Aquello había sido como un balde de agua fría_

_Kagome: Ah bueno, pero tiene razón, tendrás mejores estudios si es que te vas al extranjero_

_Con la sonrisa mas hipócrita que había forzado en toda su vida mostró a su amiga. Tenia que apoyarla incondicionalmente pensó precipitadamente Kagome, Apoyarla . Aunque su otro yo , quería aferrarse a ella y pedirle que no se fuera._

Y así lamentablemente fue. Sin despedida alguna Kikyou se perdió fugazmente de la vida de Kagome

Kagome: Piensas mucho en el día en que partiste de este país?.

Sakurada la miro sorprendida por aquella adivinación que había tenido ella, Pues que era Bruja o adivina la condenada Mujer, Aun así Kikyou alzo la vista en dirección del Goshinboku y musito levemente...

Kikyou: Nunca me tuve que haber ido, deje todo lo que en realidad quería

Higurashi levemente tomo la mano de Kikyou quien esta no esperaba tal acto de la chica, la sostuvo firmemente y le sonrió como solo ella sabia hacerlo.

Kagome: Pero volviste

**When I remember back far, far  
The future was forever shining  
Below the pretty blue sky  
We slept endlessly**

Ambas se quedaron mirando para dar veracidad a lo que sus ojos se mostraban, tan parecidas pero tan diferentes a la vez, dos polos opuestos, dos esencias que no tenían que ver ni una con la otra, pero que inevitablemente era el complemento de las dos.

La mujer de cabello negro azulado azabache observo cada detalle de la joven , su piel blanca como la nieve que invitaba a sentirla , a tocarla , a acariciarla , sus ojos castaños oscuros que daba curiosidad observar más a detalle por lo profundos que eran. También con gran alegría noto que su gran cabello largo y lacio lo traía recogido, por fin podía memorizar cada rasgo fino de ella. Que siempre podía decirse que ella nunca perdería los estribos ; Tan frívola , Tan gallarda, Tan altanera.

Parecía casi una princesa...

Ella era su Luna.

Mientras tanto Kikyou oculto ese leve rubor de sus mejillas volteando hacia otro lado, pero aun así aunque pareciera que estuviese viendo otra cosa, la imagen fugaz de Kagome se plasmaba en su mente, Casi nada en ella había cambiado su cabello que antes llegaba después del hombro ahora casi tocaba su cintura , tan rebelde y bronco , que entre sus cárieles también se describirían apasionados. Y su piel que siempre estaba tan llena de vida, y una vigorosidad en ella; Demasiada energía, demasiada inocencia, demasiada torpeza.

Parecía entonces casi Ángel...

Para ella Era Su Sol.

Kikyou quería proteger.

Kagome quería que la protegieran.

Y las dos lo que mas querían es que jamás nadie las abandonase... Nunca mas solas...

Y así Kikyou cerro levemente los ojos recordando aquellos días donde ambas custodiaban aquel templo Higurashi, se divertían en sus ratos libres jugando a las atrapadas en el árbol Goshinboku mientras que este generosamente tiraba cada uno de sus pétalos de cerezo sobre de ellas. Sin recordar siquiera que probablemente ya antes se habían conocido.

"**_Lo Que es Correcto para El Corazón_**"

Entonces la mujer de cabellos oscuros pero casi morados la miro seriamente , no quería irse pero tenia que hacerlo , ya que no sabia cuanto tiempo aguantaría mas para no hacer alguna locura, ellas se miraron retándose mutuamente.

Kikyou: Fue bueno verte

Mirando su reloj nuevamente noto que ya habían pasado 5 horas desde su llegada , demasiado pronto , pensó Kikyou, siempre con Higurashi se le pasaba el tiempo como Agua .

Se levanto con esa gracia que solo una mujer como ella podía hacer, entonces sin decir alguna palabra le hice una pequeña reverencia a la sorprendida Kagome , quien esta simplemente se había quedado con la boca semiabierta . Entonces Kikyou puso su delicada mano en el hombro de Higurashi y le dio un beso el la mejilla, de manera delicada con apenas rozando sus delgados labios en la tersa mejilla de Kagome.

Kikyou: Sayonara Kagome

Y a pasos lentos Kikyou se alejaba otra vez de la persona más especial de su vida, no quería dañarla , no quería hacerla sufrir , pues pensó que eso era lo mejor para las dos , Sobretodo para Higurashi.

Pero que Sabría Sakurada lo que era bueno o no para Kagome . Entonces esta bajo la mirada de su frondoso fleco , que Demonios era eso!, se pregunto internamente Kagome , ¿Acaso todo debía terminar así?.

Frustración, y desesperación. Eso era todo lo que sus sentidos emanaban.

¿Dejarla Ir?

_**The person I loved long ago  
Is to have a child in winter  
Sometimes I just want to doubt  
Our promises made long ago**_

Todo al parecer estaba en manos de la mas joven de las dos. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que unas lagrimas aventureras surcaron su frió y casi helado rostro , supo que esa tibieza que hacia contacto con su piel , y el estremecimiento de su corazón no era normal.

Kagome: Insolente...

Entonces Kagome corrió sin importarle nada, casi empujo cualquier obstáculo en ella , Kikyou no supo en que momento era resguardada por unos brazos frágiles pero que a la vez en cada segundo se aferraban mas a ella. Pues su mirada se colapso así con aquella mascara de hielo se deshacía mas al sentir el calor de su sol.

Nunca pensó que Kagome seria la primera en declarar su necesidad por ella...

Emoción. Era la única palabra con la que Kagome describiría lo mas cercano , lo mas fácil y sencillo que sintió en ese momento, la chica era tibia , de un calor agradable, tanto que simplemente se perdió en aquella sensación cerrando levemente aquellos ojos castaños claro.

Kagome: No te vayas...

Conmoción. Solo esa palabra se escribió en la lógica de Kikyou, pues mientras al ser abrazada por esa joven, Los brazos de esta se sacudieron, su cuerpo se estremeció, y dejo que sus sentidos hablase, y para ello , temblorosamente sus brazos se alzaron y esta le correspondió devolviéndole el abrazo.

Solo necesitaba eso, Solo eso. No importaba los prejuicios de la gente, Kikyou supo entonces que aquel lazo que había hecho con Kagome jamás se había roto y sinceramente jamás se rompería.

El corazón de Kikyou volvió a dar muestras de cuanto estaba impaciente por en realidad Amar. Pues Ella Sakurada se había enamorado perdidamente del alma de Higurashi.

Al que pudiera ser que ya estuviera predestinado.

Entonces Kikyou tomo delicadamente el mentón de la joven , y Kagome con los ojos entre abiertos , noto el acto que estaba haciendo su amiga, y así sublimemente Kikyou poso , recargo levemente sus labios en los de Kagome, y esta entre abrió la boca un poco mas, y así con una gran necesidad, cariño y amor . Fusionaron ese beso. Las sensaciones eran arrebatadoras , tanto que ellas profundizaron un poco mas aquella señal de fervor.

Compartiendo esos fluidos tibios y dulces de ambas, embriagándose con el perfume que emanaba cada una, tanto que sus respiraciones eran pausadas y entre cortadas dejando salir pequeños suspiros.

Ya que por fin sus corazones podían respirar libremente todo aquello que sentían.

Cuando terminaron Por fin aquella señal, Kikyou la volvió a abrazar más sobreprotectoramente acercándola hacia su pecho para que el menos Kagome escuchara con que jubilo el corazón de Kikyou latía.

Kikyou: Entonces Vente conmigo

Esa declaración Kagome la necesitaba tanto por fin Kikyou la invitaba a permanecer a su lado , sin importar las habladurías, sin importar nada, simplemente seria ella y Kikyou en el mundo

Kagome: Si lo haré, sin importar lo que nos depare el destino

Sin chistear ningún segundo Kagome Se oculto en el pecho de Sakurada hacia tiempo que no sentía tanto amor, tanta necesidad, parecía que su corazón explotaría pero no fue así.

Kikyou sencillamente pudo sentir lo que era en verdad sentirse amada. Y sobretodo siempre fue esperada con mucho anhelo por la única persona que había alegrado sus días.

Y que ahora inevitablemente se los alegraría de ahora en adelante.

_**I could never forget  
I wonder if your New Year's card will have a photo  
I just look back, and miss  
All the things we could never do  
My fears, my lies  
Below the blue sky**_

Fin 

**N/A**: Bueno Que he de decir, Pues me inspire sencillamente en una noche cuando baje completa la canción de "Passion" de Utada Hikaru en Kingdom Hearts. Y además me dio una curiosidad tremenda por escribir de ellas dos , Así que para mermar un poco esta inquietud me decidí por Escribir en el genero Shoujo Ai.

Ni que decir que hay muy escasos fic con esta índole, Bueno al menos ya hice mi aporte

Además que esta pareja siempre me ha llamado la atención, Bueno un fic sencillo y algo meloso para estas fiestas de Sembrina.

Espero que les haya gustado a todos los que hayan posado sus ojos en estos desvariantes de escritos. De Antemano Muchas Gracias Por su inversión de tiempo aquí.

Feliz Navidad a Todos!

_**Un Gran abrazote a Todos de Fan Fiction . Y También espero que se le Cumpla todos sus deseos.**_

_**No se olviden de dejar Reviewww! De toda índole. Nos vemos ¡**_


End file.
